


In Which Magnus And Alec Have The Cute Christmas They Deserve

by Benjamin_Hale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Finished This At Three In The Morning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I would've added more characters but let these boys have some time together, M/M, No I Do Not Have Morals, These Guys Go Through So Much We're Gonna Have Christmas Cuddles, Yes I Am Writing Christmas Fics In August, like honestly, this is cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benjamin_Hale/pseuds/Benjamin_Hale
Summary: The only thing Magnus Bane worried about at Christmas was if he should bother waking up his beautiful boyfriend so he could make breakfast or if he should let him sleep. He thought to himself, arms wrapped around his black haired beauty in a loose grip, tracing one of his runes absentmindedly. The warlock didn't particularly know what rune it was, his mind still too foggy with sleep to remember what the marking meant. All that mattered to him was that it was relatively silent outside his apartment, snow was drifting down and coating the streets in a white blanket, and that the love of his life was in his arms, breathing deeply and peacefully.Magnus had to smile at this, his heart beating a little faster as he realised this was the man he'd fallen in love with, the man who caused him to smile each time he saw or thought of him, the man that meant more than the world to him - Alec was the man that Magnus would give up everything for. It was safe to say that the High Warlock of Brooklyn had completely fallen in love, and he had fallen harder than he ever had before.





	In Which Magnus And Alec Have The Cute Christmas They Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this in August for a friend of mine, and because I love this ship so much. Said friend that I am writing this for is the reason I got into this fandom anyway, so a big thank you to her for introducing me to something I've fallen in love with. Just, this girl is amazing and so much effort is going into this simply because she deserves the best. She is utterly amazing in every way, and she'll probably argue with me for saying that but it's the truth. This girl has helped me through so damn much, and she means the world to me. Very few things more to me than she does - actually, I don't think anything matters more to me than she does. So yeah anyway, enjoy my first fluffy fic.

Christmas morning was always amazing, no matter if you were a child excitedly running to your parents' room to wake them with screams of 'Santa's been!', or if you were a fully grown adult, waking up to the snow drifting down lazily from the clouds outside of your window, with the knowledge that everything will be peaceful and calm this particular day.It was a relief, honestly, to not have to worry about any responsibilities at all this time of year.

The only thing Magnus Bane worried about at Christmas was if he should bother waking up his beautiful boyfriend so he could make breakfast or if he should let him sleep. He thought to himself, arms wrapped around his black haired beauty in a loose grip, tracing one of his runes absentmindedly. The warlock didn't particularly know what rune it was, his mind still too foggy with sleep to remember what the marking meant. All that mattered to him was that it was relatively silent outside his apartment, snow was drifting down and coating the streets in a white blanket, and that the love of his life was in his arms, breathing deeply and peacefully.

Magnus had to smile at this, his heart beating a little faster as he realised this was the man he'd fallen in love with, the man who caused him to smile each time he saw or thought of him, the man that meant more than the world to him - Alec was the man that Magnus would give up everything for. It was safe to say that the High Warlock of Brooklyn had completely fallen in love, and he had fallen harder than he ever had before. His smile grew as he closed his eyes and moved closer to his boyfriend, trying once again to drift off when someone started stirring.

As much as he wanted to go back to sleep, he wanted to see Alec's hazel eyes and hear his voice so much more. The shadowhunter's eyes fluttered open, half lidded with grogginess, and he was obviously trying to understand his surroundings, before settling his gaze on his warlock's own brown eyes with a sleepy smile,

"Merry Christmas, Magnus," his voice was like honey, sweet and fruity, appealing despite the layers of sleep that clouded over it, changing the sound of it to be deeper than usual. Nonetheless, it was his Alexander's voice, the voice that belonged to the man he loved. It could sound choked and raspy, and he'd still love it,

"Merry Christmas to you too, handsome," they both smiled, losing themselves in each other's eyes, hands roaming every so often, but neither of them properly moving in fear of ruining the moment. The atmosphere could not be described with even the most poetic of words, the sweetest moment of silence, only disturbed with a slightly louder breath or the shuffling of sheets. It was so  _calm_ , not a single care in the world between the two boyfriends that occupied the bed. Of course, at some point, they would have to leave if they wanted to get anything done before the other's arrived, but that moment could wait. Right now, nothing in the world existed other than each other. Magnus slipped his hand into Alec's, fingers intertwining between the two of them. It was the only proper movement they made for a while.

Magnus sighed as he slowly let go of his shadowhunter's hand, sliding out of bed with disdain. Alec let out a whine, trying to grab Magnus and pull him back, but to reach him, he'd have to leave the bed, and he'd rather not freeze to death. He did, however, keep making noises of complaint to try and guilt his boyfriend to come back for more cuddles. His efforts were in vain, as the most his partner did was sigh as he threw on his button-down and yoga pants, discarded on the floor from last night,

"Darling, our friends are showing up in about five hours for lunch, and I don't particularly want to be cooking when they get here. Let me put the turkey in the oven, I'll come back for more cuddles, and then we can decorate the cookies."

This, of course, led to a beaming Alec, who had wrapped himself up into a blanket cocoon whilst Magnus spoke, nodding frantically in his warm blanket shelter. Magnus grinned at him, before turning and leaving the room, heading straight for the kitchen. He yawned, still not fully awake, and regretting leaving the bed. He glanced outside at the snowfall, which was only light compared to the storm they'd had last night. He hoped everyone would get there alright, letting his mind wander to random thoughts as he started preparing the turkey, which he only bought because it was tradition. He'd only end up turning it into turkey sandwiches later, because it was easier than having awkward conversation at the dinner table with his friends. Awkward conversations over a big ass dinner were never good, and were tedious, and Magnus did not like anything tedious. His definition of tedious was utterly aggravating.

Before he knew what was happening, the warlock felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He was startled for a moment, before settling back and realising who it was,

"Did you get bored, love?" he spoke with a grin, moving his head back to look Alec in the eyes. He was greeted with a smile and a kiss to the forehead, making his smile widen and heart flutter,

"Well how did you expect me to keep myself interested when you were all the way out here?" 

"Oh, I can think of plenty of ways you could of kept yourself interested?" Magnus finished his response with a wink, which earned him a light slap to his shoulder. Needless to say, he certainly wasn't ashamed of his innuendo,

"So, anyway, you promised we'd be decorating cookies?" Alec grinned, the excitement of a child showing in his hazel eyes. Magnus nodded, grin almost ear-splitting as he spoke his next words,

"Cookies aren't the only things getting decorated," Before the shadowhunter had any time to react, Magnus had grabbed a handful of flour from the bag on the counter, throwing it straight at Alec's hair. He near enough collapsed in a fit of giggles at the sight of his now white-haired boyfriend, who had a facial expression that looked a surprised goldfish. That expression soon changed, though. An evil grin stretched across his face, as he raced to the bag of flour and emptied the majority of it over his lover's hair. Magnus looked absolutely mortified, not expecting that move at all,

"You can mess with me, you can mess with my baked goods, but do  **not** mess with my hair," Magnus' warning statement was soon followed by Alec getting covered in three different types of food colouring, icing sugar, and a lot of honey. He looked down at his poor, innocent shirt that he had put on before he'd left the bedroom,

"You are so lucky I love you."

"I know I am."

* * *

 

The two somehow managed to finish decorating the cookies without much more mess. The cookies wouldn't necessarily be considered artistic masterpieces, and oddly the majority of them ended up looking somewhat like Christmas cookies. Magnus, oh-so-mature-Magnus-Bane, decorated three cookies to resemble a strangely detailed penis, whereas Alec stuck to decorating the cookies like a normal person, with colourful Xmas trees and snowmen. In the end, they ended up with a tray-full of Christmas cookies, and a tray of sexual cookies (one of them was left plain, with iced lettering on it, lovingly spelling out 'Magnus is a ho ho ho').

The pair collapsed on the couch together, laughing and smiling without a care in the world, not even caring that they'd definitely have to clear themselves up later. They cuddled up together, Magnus leaning into Alec's side, an arm thrown over his shoulder whilst his head rested on Alec's. They were both covered in flour and an assortment of other things from the kitchen, still trying to catch their breaths and stop laughing, but every time they'd look at each other they'd just started howling with laughter all over again, clutching onto one another like it was all that was stopping them from dying from the hilarity of it all.

It took a while, but they finally calmed down, breathing heavily, still cuddled up together without any plans to move any time soon. Their breathing eventually settled, calm and soft. There wasn't much else to do until everyone arrived; the decorations were all up, the crackers had been laid out, the only thing left for the pair to do was get changed,

"How about we open our gifts? I've been dying to see your reaction," Alec spoke up with a smile, but his voice seemed a bit shaky. Magnus rationalised that it must of just been the remnants of laughter from their decoration war earlier, but remained slightly worried nonetheless. He nodded, moving from his comfortable position to go and grab the two presents from under the tree. He handed one to his lover, a massive grin on his face, even if his heart was beating a mile a minute,

"Open it! I think you'll like it!" He hoped he liked it, Magnus was honestly terrified that he'd hate it. Even as Alec excitedly tore of the shining red paper, he had this nagging voice at the back of his mind that he should of done better. As soon the gift was free of its glittery confines, the shadowhunter's eyes lit up,

"Magnus, is this a scrapbook?" The warlock nodded, his anxiety considerably lessening as he saw his boyfriend's smile as he excitedly flicked through the pages. Tears brimmed his eyes as he analysed all the various memories taped together in the book. There were pictures they'd taken in the photobooth, as well as the various times they'd made each other smile, and of course a few silly pictures of the gang (and selfies of Izzy, because she was the one who took half the pictures). The last few pages were completely empty, the hazel-eyed hottie's grin widening as he stared up at the other,

"I'm sure my gift will be a perfect start for the next few pages in this book."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, carefully picking up the box that he'd placed down on the table momentarily. He carefully began opening it, revealing a relatively small box. Curious, he opened it, and nearly sobbed as he saw what was inside. A hand flew to his mouth, eyes wide with shock.

Inside the box were heart-shaped chocolates, as well as a silver, ruby encrusted ring. The chocolates were all individually iced with different letters, spelling out 'will you marry me?'. Magus legitimately started crying, a few sobs making his body shake. He turned to Alec, glamour completely falling away by this point as he nodded, unable to form words. Alec grinned, picking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto his boyfriend- no,  _fiance's_ finger. Magnus immediately wrapped Alec in his arms, their lips colliding. Both men were smiling brightly, kissing like they never had before. Both of them were practically glowing, hearts beating in tandem.

This had definitely been the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was the cutest thing I've written. I actually might of cried a bit at the ending. I might one day do a continuation of this fic when the rest of the guys turn up for the Christmas celebration and get up to all sorts. I'm so proud I actually wrote this, because I do not finish things. This is the first thing I've written in 3 years that was over 800 words, be proud hoes.


End file.
